High School
by Wolfy47
Summary: I own nothing. This is a high school story of Kensi and Deeks meeting when they were younger. AU and probably OOC. Please read it and review. I am not American so I'm not entirely sure about how it works at school and things.
1. Chapter 1: First meet

**So this is a bit different but I have always wanted a High school fanfiction of Kensi and Deeks. This might be a one-shot or unless you's like this I will try and make a High school story. It might be OOC. I don't really know American High schools and how they work. This is just something different please review. Probably AU.**

She was beautiful. Her brown wavy hair flowed down her shoulders. She had to different coloured eyes and it just made her more beautiful if that was possible. He could see she had a birthmark in her eye. She was wearing skinny navy blue jeans, blacks boots, grey v-neck and a black simple jacket that wasn't zipped up.

"Yo What up Deeks" Scott asked patting Deeks on his shoulder as he came up to him and sat down beside him. With out even tearing his eyes from her he spoke to Scott "Who's that?" Scott followed to where his eyes were looking and realised why he was so mesmerised.

"That is Kensi Blye she just started today, word is her Father is a Marine and they move around a lot. Thats what I've been told"

"She's amazing" His voice soft full of admiration and love.

"Good luck with her apparently she's stubborn and doesn't speak to many people." Scott laughed. Deeks turned to him and gave him an angry glare. Scott immediately backed down putting his hands up in surrender.

Deeks stood up hastily and sauntered over to where Kensi was sat picking at her lunch. He hovered over the table smiling and she looked up to him and stared at him in confusion. She looked into his eyes and thought he was amazing with his ocean blue eyes, Blonde mop, tan skin, muscular and an amazing smile. He was wearing simple blue jeans with a black polo shirt and a pair of navy blue trainers.

"Hi i'm Marty Deeks but most people cal me Deeks. Can I sit with you." He stuttered out. She shrugged her shoulders in response, not trusting her words and continued to pick at her Lunch. He took that as a yes and sat across from her with his Lunch.

"So what class have you got next" He asked trying to make conversation. He knew from the first time he set eyes on her, which was only 5 minutes ago, it was going to be hard to make conversation and gain her trust but he wanted to try.

She pulled out her timetable and scanned it quickly "Chemistry" she answered simply and put her timetable back in her pocket.

His face lightened up at her response. "Looks like we have chemistry together" he replied cheekily and smirked. She smiled at him realising he was the flirty type of guy. "I can show you around if you want"

"Yeah sure" She nodded smiling slightly. She shoved her Lunch to the side and had a sip of her drink.

"I'm sorry I never got your name" He asked even though he already knew it but didn't want to seem like a creep already knowing it.

"Kensi Blye" She answered.

"What brings you to LA Aspire school"

"My Father is a Marine so we move around a lot but I think this is were we are finally settling down" She answered proudly. _So she's might be staying here for longer thats good to know_ he thought.

"Wow impressive you must have an adventurous life then" He assumed.

"Yeah thats when he's home and not on tour" She informed sadly but covered it up.

"I'm sorry" He said hating that she looked sad even if it was just for a second until she covered it up.

"It's fine. He's on his last tour anyway then he will be home all the time" She recovered happily.

"Thats great news"

"Yeah" nodding her head enthusiastically. Just then the bell rang and they both stood from the table. She gestured for him to lead the way.

As they were walking through the corridors to chemistry a group of 10th grade boys came running through and knocked Kensi into the lockers causing her to drop some of her books. Deeks instantly dropped and picked them up for her.

"Are you ok?" He asks giving her books back.

"I'm fine" She answered shortly.

"You know people say that when they aren't fine"

"I'm good" smiling at him. He gives her a nod of approval and they carry on walking to their class.

"Good afternoon " Miss Williams greets.

"Afternoon" He responds smiling and walking of to his seat.

"Ah you must be Kensi Blye" Miss Williams looks to Kensi. Kensi nods her head yes.

"You can take a seat next to since you two already know each other" gesturing to were he is sat. Deeks smiles at Kensi and pats the seat next to him. She chuckles and rolls her eyes at him. Every so often he will nudge her with his elbow and make her writing go messy. She often retaliates twice as hard or pinches his arm.

 _I'm going to get on great with him. She thinks_

 _This is going to be the best year of school ever. He_ _thinks._

"I'm good" Smiling at him as they carry on walking to their class. He gives an approving nod and leaves it at that.


	2. Chapter 2: 2 months later Get together

**Just to tell you guys I'm not going to do Kensi's Father dying but her Mom will pack up one night a leave them both. Deeks isn't going to shoot his father but something will happen. Deeks is 16 and Kensi is 15 turning 16 soon.**

 **Please review and comment or message me if you have any ideas.**

She had been going to LA Aspire School for over two months now and surprisingly she was enjoying it. She had made a new friend called Taylor. She was pretty and had a great personality, she was popular and got on with everyone. . She had met some of Deeks friends and they were OK but the typical guy. She could tell Scott had a major crush on Taylor and Taylor had a major crush on Scott so it was quite humorous watching them two. Her and Deeks where Bestfriends and it was very unusual to find them two with out each other. They had found out they had nearly every class together. He had already found a hundreds of nicknames for her that she told him she hated them but secretly didn't mind them.

Every time Deeks would be making his way towards her when she was with Taylor, Taylor would nudge her repeatedly. Everyone at school new they had a thing. Both of them new they had a thing but weren't sure what to do about it. They would hang out all the time together after school and on the weekends. Deeks would take her to the beach and they would surf and then grab something to eat or go movies or they would hang out at Kensi House because her Mom was always working and Julia liked Marty. Deeks never talked about his Family much but she knew his Father wasn't in the picture and his Mom was always out.

"So you want to come beach with me tomorrow. Everyones going to be there and we could go surfing" Deeks asked as they got in his truck to leave school.

"Yeah sure, What time?"

"I can pick you up at 8"

"What! Why so early? Do you not want to sleep?" She questioned. Every other time they went surfing was after school or at least past 10:00 in the morning.

"Ahh Kensalina best waves come early plus I was thinking we could get some surf in before everyone arrives" He suggested smiling.

"Fine but you better show up with a doughnut"

"Couldn't forget the Princesses doughnut now could I" He replied cheekily. She pinched his leg slightly and laughed when he jumped. He glared at her but couldn't hold it and started laughing with her. Before they knew it he was pulling up to her house. When he didn't cut the engine she looked at him confused.

"You not coming in?" She asked. Usually he would come in and watch a film with her and they would eat junk.

"Not today I'm going to see my friend Ray who's in town for today"

"Ok. See ya" She said jumping out of his truck. She had heard stories about Ray and he was like a brother to Deeks. Also she knew Ray didn't have the best Father either so when Ray was old enough he moved away.

"See you tomorrow bright and early" He shouted and drove off.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Kensi slammed her hand against the object that was making the offending noise. She looked at the alarm clock and it was 7:30. She had third minutes to get ready before Deeks showed up. She tiredly got out of her bed and made her way over to her wardrobe. She but on a red bikini then over it she put a hoodie that she stole of Deeks and some shorts. She went down stairs and made some coffee to wake her up and grabbed her flip flops.

20 minutes later she heard Deeks beeping his horn outside repeatedly. She laughed and made her way outside. She jumped into his truck and he immediately handed her a doughnut.

"Where you trying to wake the neighbours?" She asked over mouthfuls of her doughnut.

"They should be awake anyway" He shrugged suggesting it was a normal thing for people to be awake at this time.

"Not everyone wants to be awake early like you and have things called Lie ins something you don't do obviously" Swallowing her doughnut in one.

"I do occasionally." He defended. "Do you even taste food or just consume it?" He asked laughing.

"I do taste the food." She replied smacking his arm playfully.

* * *

They pulled up to the beach and Deeks insisted that he carry the surf boards even though he new Kensi was more then capable of carrying the surf board she often borrows from him. She sets out the towels frown they come back and he places the surf boards in the sand. Deeks takes of his white T-shirt and flip flops. Kensi takes of his hoodie and pulled of her shorts. Deeks gawked at her in the red bikini. He had seen her in one plenty of times when they went surfing and he had the same reaction every time.

 _Her body is amazing._

 _S_ he would stare at his amazingly toned body, tanned skin and abs. Sometimes he caught her and would tease her but she would make a joke back.

"You know that hoodie looks similar to the one I lost a couple weeks ago in gym class"

"Must have the same hoodie then huh?" She said obliviously and wasn't going to admit she stole it. He chuckled and began to run to the waves "Race ya!" He shouted and Kensi began to take of after him with her board.

They swam next to each other on their boards until they reached their usual spot. They sat there for a little while watching the beach and waves because it was relaxing.

"So you sure you got this and you don't need me to teach you anymore" He asked cautiously because he didn't want her hurting herself. He had only taught her some of the basics the last couple of times they had been surfing together.

"I've got this" She said confidently. She took the next wave and stood up riding it all the way to shore. She turned around and saw Deeks smiling brightly and they gave each other a thumbs up. Deeks went and she watched him while he was showing off doing some tricks. He dove off him board near the end and swam back to where Kensi was waiting.

"You did awesome Kens" He complimented.

"Thanks your not too bad your self"

"I could run circles around you" He laughed.

"I thought I could hear the usual banter" An familiar voice came from behind them.

"Hey Scott!" Deeks welcomed.

"Hi" Kensi said.

"Where is everyone?" Deeks asked.

"They have gone to rent their boards out for the afternoon." Scott explained. Kensi spotted Taylor walking their way "One second" She said and took off running to Taylor. Deeks watched her go and found out she had spotted Taylor.

"Dude, your in real deep" Scott laughed at Deeks knowing how in love he was with Kensi.

"I don't know what your talking about" He lied.

"Your wrapped around her little finger. You would do anything for her. Your in love with her and if you don't see it your just stupid. When you going to make a move." Scott explained. Deeks shrugged.

"If you don't soon she could slip away." Scott warned.

"I know. But what about you and Taylor huh?" Deeks turned it around on Scott.

"Looks like we both gotta do something then" Scott replied. Deeks was about to resort with something when Kensi and Taylor came up beside them.

"I need to go get a board" Taylor stated.

"You can borrow one of mine I have two" Scott suggested. Scott was a surf like Deeks but had brown hair that was short,back and sides.

"Sure thanks"

"No problem I just need to get it from my truck." Scott said and started walking towards his car and Taylor followed.

"You up to catch a few more waves" Deeks suggested. Kensi nodded yes and raced off towards the ocean again.

* * *

Later in the afternoon Kensi, Deeks, Scott and Taylor were all sat on there towels chatting.

Kensi said she had had enough of surfing but said Deeks could carry on if he wanted but he insisted he was OK with chilling on the sand. They had went over to the Surf Shack and brought some soda and snacks.

After a while Deeks was getting board and decided on doing something mischievous.

Scott and Taylor had gone to catch some more waves and he decided this was the perfect time. He stood up and picked Kensi up and carefully put her over his shoulder.

"Deeks What are you doing?" She screeched.

"Don't you dare" She relised he was running towards the ocean. Before she could do anything she felt the cold water hit her. He dove them both in the water. He saw Kensi's head shoot out of the water and laughed at her facial expression. Everyone was watching them but they didn't care.

"I'm going to kill you" If looks could kill he would be dead but it didn't last long because it soon broke out into a smile. She swam towards him and plunged his head under water. They continued to wrestle in the water and laughed at each other. He heard her stomach grumble and decided it was time to go get something to eat for them.

"I thinks it's time to feed you" He said when he heard another rumble come from her stomach. They made their way out of the ocean and began drying them selves and putting on their clothes again. Deeks ran to the surf shack to change his shorts. When he came back Kensi was picking up their towels and things. He took the boards and they both walked to his truck and packed everything away.

"So where do you want to go for something to eat?"

"We could go to the best burger joint in town" She suggested. It was there favourite place to go for something to eat and Deeks knew the owners because he would help out there a lot serving tables and they payed him good.

"You want to walk up or you feeling lazy and want to drive there?"

"We'll walk"

* * *

"Hey" A familiar voice greeted them when they entered the restaurant.

"Hey Mark" They both welcomed happily.

"Usual spot?" He asked even though he knew the answer. They both nodded and they made their way to the table by the window in the corner. It had the perfect view of the beach and the stage when Mark got people in to preform or he did karaoke night.

"Usual order" They both nodded again and he went away.

"So when does you Dad come back?" Deeks wondered.

"Hopefully in 3 weeks because he told me he would be home for my birthday" She replied smiling because it wasn't long now.

"What when's you birthday?"

"29th of July"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm not that bothered about my birthday"

"Well I am so you better remember its my birthday otherwise I will be heart broken" He replies placing his hand over his heart.

"Well you best tell me when your birthday is then"

"8th of January and don't forget it" He warns playfully.

"I won't I promise"

"Pinkie promise" He holds his pinky finger out to her. She rolls her eyes but pinky promises him with a laugh. Their food comes not long after that. Deeks tries to steal some on Kensi's food but it doesn't work because she smacks his hand away. After that they order dessert and walk back to the truck. They sit and watch the sunset and the beach is nearly desolate. The odd couple or family can still be seen enjoying the view swell as them.

"Come lets get you home" Deeks says pulling her up. She nods and jumps in his truck.

When they arrive outside Kensi's home he walks her to the door.

"You know you don't have to walk me to my door" She tell him.

"Just being a gentleman, Princess" and he dramatically bowes in front of her cause her to erupt with giggles and that causes him to laugh. When they sober up from laughing they stare at each other.

 _Is he going to make a move because I really want him to._

 _Should I? Does she feel the same._

He leans forward and connects there lips and its a soft, sweet kiss. He moves his hands up to cup her face and her hands rest on his chest. When they pull back she looks to the ground shyly smiling at what just happened. He doesn't remove his hands and tips her head back up to look at him. They smile shyly at each other.

"I really like you Kensi and I would love it if you were my Girlfriend"

"I would love to be your Girlfriend." She pulls him into another kiss.

"You should really go before my Mom catches us" She says breathlessly.

"Ok but one more" He leans in for a quick kiss.

"So I will see you tomorrow" He asks hopefully.

"Bring some films!" She shouts after him. Sunday is lazy day. Her Mom is never home on Sundays so they hangout at her house and watch films.


	3. Chapter 3: Camping

**Season 8 NCIS LA. The premier was amazing. I cant wait for next weeks episode. If you have any ideas you would like me to fit in the story please tell me!**

"Yo,Deeks" Scott shouted running up to him as Deeks was getting out of his truck.

"Hey, Whats up"

" I was just wondering if you would wanna come camping Saturday night" Scott had a massive smile on his face as he asked.

"Yeah sure"

"Ok. Right Taylor is coming as well so you could invite Kensi." Scott suggested. Deeks smirked at him. "What?" Josh questioned.

"Nothing just wondering are you and Taylor going to share a tent" Deeks said chuckling.

"Uh N-no why w-would we d-o that" Scott stuttered in discomfort.

"I know you and Taylor are together" Deeks started laughing as his friends jaw dropped.

"How did you know?"

"Because I'm dating Kensi and you don't think Taylor would of told Kensi and then Kensi told me" Scott started at Deeks in surprise.

"I knew you and Kensi were going to get together. So when did you make the move"

"1 week ago when everyone went down to the beach." Scotts eyes widened.

"What?" Know it was Deek's turn to be confused.

"Me and Taylor got together that night" Josh laughed.

"Looks like we had a great Saturday then"

"So meet up at mine 12:00am Saturday and then we go camping" Deeks nodded in agreement and both of them started to walk the high school building entrance. They spotted Kensi and Taylor waiting for them and both started to walk faster.

"Hey." Scott and Deeks spoke at the same time. Both of the girls looked from their conversation and greeted them back. Deeks slung his arm around Kensi and they both walked away off to class leaving Josh and Taylor alone. Kensi would of shrugged Deeks arm of her usually but she didn't mind the personal affection now. They had been together since Saturday and Kensi had told her Mom about being in a relationship with Marty and she wasn't too happy at the start because they were still young but Kensi was stubborn and put up and argument that it was her decision. Her Mom eventually gave in and let them be.

"So Scott has decided to go camping with Taylor and asked if we wanted to come along?"

"Yeah sure. When?"

"Saturday" Kensi nodded her head in agreement as they entered class Deeks removed his arm.

* * *

"Wow this place is amazing" Deeks jumped out of his truck.

"Yeah I only know this spot because when I was younger my family camped here for a couple of days" Scott said. They were in the mountains but also if you followed the trail down there was a small secluded beach.

"So what now?" Taylor asked. They had set off at 12 and it took around an hour and a half to get here and they hadn't eaten since they woke up so they all should be getting hungry by now.

"Get something to eat?"Kensi suggested.

"Ahh we need to feed the food monster before she gets hangry" Deeks joked.

"Alright well my Mom packed a load of snacks in my truck but we could go down to the beach and bring something up here" Scott suggested.

"Yeah we can do that but shouldn't someone stay with the stuff because someone might steal it."Deeks questioned. It wasn't like they could lock the stuff up because it was in the back of the truck and there was simply too much to fit in the front.

"How about me and Deeks stay here and set up whilst Scott and Taylor go adventure and see what food they can find us" Kensi suggested. They all agreed and Scott and Taylor began to adventure down.

Deeks turned to Kensi who was walking to his truck to get everything out. He ran towards her and picked her up, wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning her around, burying his face into her back.

"Deeks!" Kensi squeeled as it caught her by surprise. He wrapped her arms around his neck tightly holding on. He stopped spinning and set her down and crashed his lips to hers. There kiss started to get heated and he backed her towards the truck. When Kensi felt the Truck behind her she came back to reality. She placed her hands on his chest and shoved him away.

"We have a job to do" She said and turned around to get all the gear chuckled and he helped her unpack the gear.

* * *

"Finally I thought we were going to starve to death out here" Deeks joked as Scott and Taylor came into eye sight. Scott handed them there food.

"You didn't get anything?" Kensi asked as they handed them the only food bag.

"We ate it on the way up here couldn't let it go cold" Taylor grinned. Kensi and Deeks scarfed down their food.

"So whats next?" Deeks asked wiping his mouth with is hand making sure there was no food.

"We could adventure around" Scott suggested.

"Won't someone steal our things" Taylor pointed out.

"In the past 3hours we have been here I haven't seen anyone around and its afternoon so if people were going to walk around we would have seen them by now" Deeks concluded.

"OK meet back here in 2 hours" Scott suggested. They all nodded and the pairs began to walk opposite directions to adventure.

* * *

"Can we go back yet" Deeks whined. It had only been and hour of walking his feet were already hurting.

"We have been walking for an hour how can you be tired" Kensi questioned.

"You walk to fast its tiring" Deeks reasoned. Kensi carried on walking and just ignored him until she felt his arms wrap around her waist from behind and lift her of the ground.

"Pleaseeeee!" Deeks begged.

"Marty put me down" Kensi giggle while playfully smacking his arm.

"Nope not until you agree we can head back" He nuzzled his face into her neck, his light scruff tickling her.

"OK Ok" Kensi surrendered laughing.

"YAY!" Deeks shouted. He turned her around in his arms with out putting her down and connected there lips. Kensi bit on his lip lightly and he pulled back with a yelp. He looked at her ands her smiling happily with what she had done. His hands inched up her sides and he started tickling her. She twisted in his grip trying to get away but his arms tightened.

"Im sorry Im sorry" She spluttered out in hysterics. He stopped and pouted at her. She pecked him on his lip she had bitten. He reluctantly let her go and they walked back.

* * *

"How you so good at making a fire" Deeks questioned raising an eyebrow. Scott and Deeks had insisted on making the fire for the night even though they didn't have a clue how to. After an hour of trying to make it Kensi persuaded them to let her have a go. 5 minutes later the fire was roaring. Deeks and Scott started at her in amazement and she just shrugged.

"When my Dad comes back we usually go camping" Deeks hugged her and whispered in her ear "You really do amaze me sometimes Kensi Marie Blye"

"Well since I can't make a fire I can make S'mores" Deeks watched everyone eyes light up as he pulled the ingredients from a bag. They huddled around the camp fire and began to make S'mores.

"To a great night camping and enjoying company with friends and more" Deeks announced holding his S'more in the air and everyone else copied.

"Your so cheesy" Kensi whispered to him giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Hmm you love me for it" Deeks kissed her on the lips ,tasting the delicious chocolate she had ate, and began to make another S'more.


	4. Chapter 4: Deeks meets the Dad

"Happy Birthday" Deeks leans down to kiss her as she walks up to him where he is waiting at his truck. He puts his hand on her waist and her hands go to his chest. He pulls back and brings out a teddy bear and a small box thats been wrapped up out from behind his back.

"Thank you but you didn't have to" Kensi said smiling at him taking her presents. She opened the box that revealed a a silver necklace with the word _'Kensi'_ on it.

"I know its not a lot but.." His sentence was cut off with her lips.

"I love it and it means a lot to me" Kensi said sincerely. He nodded and she handed the necklace to him turning around and pulling her hair away from her neck. He instantly the message and put the necklace on for her.

"Come on we have to get to school" Deeks said opening the passenger door for her. She gets into the truck and she admires her necklace he got her. He looks at her out the corner of his eye and smiles.

* * *

"So are you doing anything for you birthday?" Deeks asks as they are walking out of school.

"No I told my Mom I am waiting for my Dad to get back then we can do something" Kensi shrugged. She wasn't bothered about celebrating her birthday anyway and only really enjoyed it when her Father was home.

Suddenly Kensi came to a halt and Deeks looked at her questioningly until he followed to were her eyes were trained on. Kensi dropped Deeks hand and ran towards a guy who was in military uniform. She flung her arms around her Dads neck and buried her face in his shoulder. Her Dad picked her up of the ground slightly.

"Happy Birthday Kens" He whispered.

"Your home early" Kensi stated surprised as she pulled back from her Dad.

"Couldn't miss my Baby Girls 16th birthday could I" He had promised her every year that he would try and be home for her birthday and Christmas. Her Father's eyes fixed on something behind her.

"Dad this is Marty Deeks and he's -" She walked up to Deeks. She didn't get to finish the sentence as she was cut off.

"Your Boyfriend I have heard a lot about him. Your Mother told me." Donald explained.

"Um Pleasure to meet you Sir." Deeks put his hand out nervously to shake his hand. The exchanged a firm hand shake.

"Umm I will see you tomorrow or something. Text me later" Deeks said to Kensi letting her spend time with her Father. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked off quickly to his truck.

"He's a bit shaggy" Donald joked with his Daughter.

"Dad!" She pushed his shoulder and laughed as she knew he was joking.

"Does he shave?" Kensi laughed as she knew her Dad would act like this. They get to his car and they start to make there way home.

"Did I say something to scare him. He didn't stay long"

"He was nervous because you're my Dad and they can be protective"

"As long as he makes you happy I don't mind him" Donald approves.

"He does and I think I love him" Kensi admits shyly. Even though her Dad his her best friend he's still her Dad.

"Love is a strong word"

"I know but he makes me happy and I know I'm still young and everything but I really do think I love him and we will last" Kensi admits.

"Ok"

"Thats it" Kensi questions. She was excepting a massive lecture.

"Yeah that it. You seem to have made you mind up and he seem nice enough for the 5 seconds I saw him until he went. But if he ever does anything wrong or hurts you I will hunt him down and make sure he can't be found" Donald warned half playfully and half seriously.

"Trust me Dad he wouldn't do anything to hurt me" Kensi assured.

"So are you home for good?" Kensi asks.

"Yeah I'm home for good and I am going to be training recruits" Donald answered cheerfully. He was glad he was home for good now and he was happy that he could still be a marine. Kensi hugged him and the car swerved slightly and she instantly pulled back laughing.

* * *

 _*You should come round*-Kxx_

 _*Are you sure? You Dad is home and you should be spending time with him. You don't need me to come round*-Dxx_ Even when messaging he still rambled.

 _*He likes you but he says your Shaggy. Please come round*-Kxx_

 _*Ok*-Dxx_

Kensi hears a knock at the door and runs to answer it.

"Hey" Kensi greets. She steps outside closing the door behind her. She wraps her arms around his waist pulling him in for a hug.

"Hey" He hus her back and kisses the top of her head.

"You kind of ran off earlier" She says when she pulls back.

"Um well your Dad had came home an- and I figured you would want to spend time with him" Deeks racked his hands through his hair nervously.

"Your cute when your nervous" She smiles at his discomfort.

"Well he's your Dad and I don't want to make a bad impression or anything. He could probably kill me or get his Military buddies on me"

"I assured him that you wouldn't do anything to hurt me and he seemed ok with it. He joked about you Shagginess but trust me he likes you." Kensi smiled reassuringly.

"Ok" He was still unsure and nervous. Kensi leaned up to kiss him but he ducked and kissed her cheek. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Your Dad could come out anytime I dont want him to shoot me" He reasoned. She pouted and he smiled at her antics.

"He won't come out" Kensi leaned up again to connect their lips and this time he allowed it, cupping her face with his hands.

They jumped apart when they heard a clearing of a throat behind them. Deeks bowed his head with his face bright red and Kensi grabbed his hand while looking at her Father who had caught them.

"Were you two planning to come in or stay out here making out" Donald joked. Even though he was a Military man once he got home he was much more relaxed and at ease with everything. Donald steps back in to the house and motions for them to follow. Deeks follows on behind Kensi nervously.

Donald invited Deeks to stay for dinner and they have a great conversation over the dinner table and Deeks becomes more settled.


	5. Chapter 5: Deeks Dad

"What happened?" Kensi asks panicked. He shrugs and she grabs the side of his face tilting his face to have a closer look.

"What happened!" Kensi asks softly. He has a massive bruise on his jaw and a small cut on his cheek.

He looks to the ground when she lets go off his face and mumbles quietly "My Dad he came back last night out of no where and he was really drunk. He got angry with me when I walked through the door and I'm not sure why and just lashed out on me." Deeks explains. He doesn't want sympathy from her thats why he didn't want to tell her.

"Cant you tell the police about this" Kensi suggests.

"I tried when I was little but they didn't listen because my Mom was always afraid of losing him even though it would be better for her if he went. He comes back every now and then but I've mostly been out. If I try and tell someone now she would still stick u for him and make up a random explanation on how I got the bruise." Kensi grabs Deeks hand and walks them to the truck.

"What are you doing?" Deeks asks.

"We are going to the beach and spending the rest of the day there and you are going to forget about your Dad for today" Kensi explains. She releases he doesn't want sympathy so she's going to try and cheer him up and he loves the beach. He smiles softly at her with love evident in his eyes. They get in his truck and drive to the beach.

* * *

"One smelly, disgusting bag of fish tacos for you and amazingly great chicken tacos for me" Kensi hands Deeks his bag of Tacos with her nose scrunched up mockingly. He takes the bag gratefully and kisses her on the cheek when she comes to sit next to him on the sand.

"So how often do you see your Dad?" Kensi asks unsure of how he will react.

"Last time I saw hime was 4 months ago. He came back 2 months ago but I was out at the time. I only found out because I saw a bruise on her arm and thats when I wish I could of been there when he hits her because at least when I am there he goes for me and leaves her alone."

"Is he always drunk when he hits you? " She just ants to understand more.

"His life is based around drinking. When he lived with us in the morning when I would get ready for school would be sitting watching TV drinking and when I would get home he would still be drinking. He only started drinking when I was 6 years old. When I was little you would think he wouldn't dare lay a hand on me or my Mom but something happened one night and he came home angry and drunk and I just ran up to my bedroom and hid for the night. I prayed that he wouldn't be like that in the morning, that he would be back to him usual self but he was the same and thats when he started drinking. I was so surprised when he first played a hand on me and my Mom but my Mom begged me I couldn't tell anyone and she said it won't happen again. So I didn't tell anyone I kept my mouth shut. It didn't happen until a week later and then it was continuous. I tried telling someone but it didn't work no-one believed me so I gave up and delt with it." Deeks explained. He was tense and she could see he was furious about his Dad. She entwined their fingers as a sign of support and he soon relaxed under her touch.

"I love you" She said hoping to take his mind off his past.

"I love you too Princess" He turned his head and captured her lips with his in a slow passionate kiss. She pulled back and kissed his bruised cheek.

"How about we go and do some surfing. I have clothes in my truck we can change so why not?" He suggested. Surfing always helped when his Dad came that was his escape route but since Kensi had came along she helped more than surfing.

"Sure" Kensi agreed.

* * *

"I will see you tomorrow" Kensi said to Deeks.

"Yep bright and early ready for school" He said sarcastically.

"I love you and I um hope your Dad is gone when you get home" Kensi wanted him to be safe when he got home and didn't want him coming to school with a bruise to match his other one.

"I love you too and I hope he's gone as well" Deeks leans in and kisses her on the lips. She wraps her arms around him and rests her head against his chest.

"Thank you for today" Deeks mumbles into her hair as he hugs her back. He appreciates that she had taken the day to make him forget about his Dad and he's glad he's got someone who cares about him. With one last kiss he leaves and heads home in his truck.

* * *

As soon as he walks into the house he hears her cries from the kitchen. He runs and finds her cornered in the kitchen with his Dad blocking her escape. When his Dad raised a hand thats when Deeks shouted "Don't touch her!"

His Dad turned around and he could tell straight away his Dad was drunk "And what you going to do?" His Dad shouted angrily. Deeks peered over his Dads shoulder and could see his Mother with a bruise on her arm that was starting to show. She had fear in her eyes and tears running down her face. Deeks didn't reply because truthfully he didn't know. His Dad stalked towards him and Deeks held his stance not wavering from his Dad.

"I said what are you going to do?" Deeks Dad shouted in his face. Deeks remained still until his Dad went to hit him so Deeks dodged. Deeks hit his Dad in the jaw then nose then stomach. He stopped himself when his Dad fell to the ground and his Mom came rushing over to his Dad. He stood frozen watching his Mom care more about his Dad even though he was just beating her. He didn't say a word and just ran, jumped in his truck and drove off not knowing his destination. He just wanted to escape.

An hour later he ended up at the beach. He sat in his truck watching the waves hit the sand and the sun set over the ocean. Usually the ocean would calm him but right now he needs Kensi.

* * *

So here he is 20 minutes later sitting outside her house in his truck. His phone is in his hands and his finger hovers over the send button. His knuckles have dried blood on them from where he busted his Dads nose. He gets over his nerves and presses the send button.

Its a simple message saying _I'm outside-Dxx_

He reply comes quicker than he expected _OK, One second-Kxx_

He watches as her front door opens and she runs to his truck. She's dressed in grey joggers and wrapped in one of his hoodies.

"Hey" She says confused about his appearance in the night.

"Hey" He doesn't try and explain why he's here and he acts like its a normal thing to show up at night.

After a couple minutes of silence Kensi decides to break it "Whats happened?" She knows something must of happened, he doesn't have his usual glint in his eye and she can feel tension in the air.

"Umm Its my Dad" He explains nervously un able to decide on how she will react to what he has done. She links their hands together in silent support.

"I went home and I he-eard cries from the kitchen an-and I ran to the kitchen to find out what had happened and my Dad was cornering her. He was about to raise a hand to her and and shouted for him to stop. She already had a bruise on her arm starting to show. He turned towards me and asked what I was going to do about it. I didn't answer him because honestly I didn't know what I was going to do. He went to hit me and I just reacted. I didn't want to go through it anymore. So I fought back. I hit him 3 times and he fell back to the floor. But my Mom after everything he had done to her she went to him. I didn't even wait for her to call help I just ran, jumped in my truck and drove around endlessly. I didn't have a destination but after a while I found my self at the beach looking for somewhere to calm down but after a while I relised I needed to see you because I just couldn't calm my nerves." Deeks stuttered out an explanation.

"You did what you had to do" Kensi reasons. She reaches over and pulls him into a hug. He buries his face into her neck taking in her scent. They pull back and Kensi connects their lips in a passionate, sweet kiss. They separate and rest there foreheads against each other while Deeks take calming breaths.

"You should go back in before they notice your gone. I'm going to go and I will see you around." Deeks said.

"OK, I love you Marty and I don't think any different of you" She needed to make sure she still loved him and didn't think any different of him.

"I love you too Kens" Kensi got out of the truck and walked inside but not before she turned around and waved to Deeks.


	6. Chapter 6: Finding him meeting Ray

**Hello Everyone, are there any ideas that you have that you would like me to put into the story. I am enjoying writing this story for you all.**

She was worried. She hadn't heard from him for 24 hours. She had expected to see him at school the next day but he hadn't showed up. She had called him nearly a 100 times and messaged probably twice the times she had called him. She never wanted to be that Girlfriend that was needy and always wanted the attention but when he came to her house the other night and told her what had happened at home between him and his Dad. Anything could of happened when he left, he could have been arrested anything could of happened. She just needed a simple text or phone call.

She was curled up on her bed when she heard a light knock on her bedroom door. Wondering who it was she turned to face the door "Come in!" She shouted. The door opened and she saw the blonde hair first. She didn't know wether she wanted to kiss, hug or punch him. She jumped out of bed and ran to him from across the room. He braced himself for impact and opened his arms. She jumped wrapping her arms around his neck, legs around his waist and buried her face in his neck. He buried his face in her hair taking in her scent that he had missed so much. He lowered her back to the ground and separated from their embrace. She cupped his face and pulled him in for a kiss. When she pulled back she punched him in his shoulder.

"Ow" He said rubbing his shoulder.

"Thats what you get for ignoring my calls and texts. A simple text or phone call would of been nice but no you left me and then didn't even decide to show up to school. You don't get to do that to me Deeks!" Her voice changed from being angry to cracking with emotion.

"I'm sorry" He bowed his head with guilt. He doesn't have a good explanation to why he didn't contact her.

"Just don't do it again" She sighs. She's annoyed because thats all he has to say but It's been a rough couple of days for him so far.

"What happened Deeks"

"After I left last night I went to Rays house because I couldn't go back home. Then in the morning I didn't feel like going school so I stayed with Ray all day. He wants to meet you by the way. I told him all about you. I'm sorry I don't have a reason for not answering your texts or calls." Deeks explained.

"Have you been home" He shook his head no.

"Are you planning on going home" He shrugged his shoulders. Truthfully he doesn't know if he can go home.

"You have great communication" She says sarcastically.

"Ray offered me a place at his so I might move in with him" He explains.

"Who is Ray and why does he want to meet me?" Kensi questions and folds her arms over her chest.

"He is like a brother to me. He had an abusive Dad as well until he shot his Dad when he was 12 because his Dad was about to shoot his Mother. He wants to meet you because your my Girlfriend and he wants to get to know you."

"Should I be worried?" She jokes.

"You have nothing to worry about" He takes a step closer so their foreheads are touching and his hands are placed on her waist. Her arms are still folded across her chest. He picks her up and throws her onto the bed before she can even react.

"Deeks" She squeals as she blows her hair out of her face. He jumps on the bed next to her and pulls her into him, she rests her head on his chest as her fingers trace patterns mindlessly on his arm.

"So when am I going to meet this Ray" She asks. She'd like to meet the guy who's been there throughout Deeks life and has supported him.

"Hmm Maybe I will take you to see him tomorrow" He hugged her close and kissed her on her forehead.

"OK" She leaned up and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

* * *

"Hello, Ray?" Deeks shouts as he walks into Ray's house with Kensi following behind him.

"One second" Ray shouts down from the stairs oblivious to Deeks bringing Kensi. Deeks leads them to the couch to sit on and gets them some soda to drink.

"Hey Deeks when.." He never finishes because he knows the answer already when he comes down stairs and sees Kensi.

"You must be Kensi"

"And you must be Ray" Kensi notes down that they both have shaggy hair and a scruff except Ray has more facial hair.

"So this is your Girlfriend" Ray asks but its more like a statement. He looks towards Deeks.

"Yeah this is my Girlfriend" Deeks chuckles.

"I'm right here you know?" Kensi tries to interrupt them.

"She's sassy" Ray observes stil choosing to speak to Deeks, teasing Kensi.

"Oh boy, you don't even know" Deeks agrees looking toward Kensi. Kensi scowls at Deeks then punches him in the arm.

"She's feisty as well"

"Yep she got a strong punch this one" Deeks wraps an around around her shoulder pulling him into her.

"It's great to finally meet you" Rays finally acknowledges her, ending his teasing.

"So know your going to acknowledge me" Kensi jokes.

"I'm going up stairs to change" Deeks announces and leaves them two.

"So whats he told you about me" Kensi asks wondering home much her boyfriend likes to tell his friend.

"Enough" Ray shrugs.

"You have really bad conversation skill you know that" Kensi arches an eyebrow at him. He shrugs again.

"Are you just going to stare at me until Deeks gets back and make this weird"

"Do you want something to eat" Ray gestures towards the kitchen. He grabs him self a drink then sits down on the arm chair across from her.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" She doesn't know him enough to be mad at him firstly.

"I'm not sure that why I asked you?"

"Well I'm not"

"Your exactly how Deeks described to me sassy and feisty"

"Should I feel offended" She's confused unsure wether its a compliment or not.

"No just wanted to put that out there." Ray chuckles to himself at how terrible this conversation is going.

"He loves you, you know."

"And how would you know that"

"The way he talks about you, the way his eyes shine with happiness and he doesn't stop smiling. He's never let me meet his other Girlfriends before and he's never spoke about them the way he speaks about you. He changed in a good way since he met you" Ray explains. Before Kensi can say anything Deeks comes bounding down the stairs in fresh clothes and his hairs is still wet from the shower.

"What you guys talking about"

"Nothing" They both respond simultaneously.

"Ook" He knows there lying but he will find out later.

"Ray is it OK if I stay here longer until I can get a small apartment or something" Deeks asks as Kensi excuses herself to go toilet.

"Yeah you welcome here for as long as you need and that Girl of yours she's a keeper so don't loose her man"

"I know, I won't loose her" Deeks is thankful that Ray and Kensi get a long great.

"Good" Ray nods happy that Deeks has someone.

"So you ready to go" Kensi asks when she comes back and wraps an arm around his waist.

"Yeah come on" Deeks grabs her hand and leads them out of the house.

"I like him"

"Yeah, he likes you too" Deeks tells her. ]

"Good"


	7. Chapter 7: Halloween

"No" Kensi said sternly but her smile betrayed her. It was the worst idea ever. She carried on walking to her locker picking up the pace otherwise she would be late to lesson.

"Come on its a great idea" Deeks persuaded catching up to her.

"We are not going as Harley Quinn and the Joker to the halloween party" Kensi stopped and did the code for her locker.

"Why?" If he wasn't going to get his way he wanted a reason.

"Because half the school will be dressed up as them, I don't want to be the same as some other couple" Kensi shut her locker, turning towards Deeks.

"Fine but that movie was amazing. What shall we go as then? We have to match because we a couple" Deeks had taken Kensi to see the movie because she had nagged him to go with her. He couldn't really say no to her.

"Zombies" Kensi instantly answered.

"But there so boring and original" Deeks whined as they walked to class.

"Yeah but I love making the costume by adding the blood and ripping a shirt. Ooo the face paint. I am so painting your face" Kensi had already made up her mind there was no way he could change her mind about what costumes they were going to wear.

"What ever you say Princess" He smiled at her as they walked into class.

* * *

"Wow Kens this is really good" Deeks ran his hand over his face paint. He had a realistic scar on his forehead and blood dripping all over his face. He wore a white shirt with rips and blood splatter all over then normal trousers and shoes. Kensi had tried to convince him to wear a tie loosely but he wouldn't have any of it so he left his top button open. Kensi wore a white shirt same as Deeks with rips and blood splatter, ripped jeans and trainers. Her face was like Deeks and her hair was messy.

"Thanks" She said smiling.

"Where did you learn how to do this, I know your really good at art but face painting as well" He was amazed at her skills.

"I looked at some videos on how to do realistic scars but other than that I guess I've just been able to do it." She shrugged, she felt her cheeks turn red but fortunately you couldn't see it that much because of the face paint.

"You have some amazing skills" Deeks said.

"Come on we're going to be late to the party" Kensi grabbed his hand and dragged them to the front door.

"Your late for everything Princess, what does it matter" Deeks joked. He received a punch to the shoulder and a smirk she tried hiding because she knew it was true. She was later most of the time.

"Your smiling you know its true" Deeks laughed. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder to pull her close.

* * *

"Told you" Kensi said as she entered the party.

"What?" Deeks asked completely lost.

"Half the people in here are dressed up as Harley Quinn and the Joker" Kensi pointed out. Deeks didn't really have a reply so he just stuck his tongue out at her.

"Come on lets go get a something to drink" Deeks ushered her to the kitchen keeping a hand on her back to stay in contact. They made their way through the crowd and into the kitchen.

Everyone was either dancing, making out, drunk or passed out somewhere, Kensi and Deeks were in the corner in their own conversation. They were getting bored of this party. They didn't really now anyone but Scott had invited them so they thought they should come.

"You wanna get out of here" Deeks suggested. He could tell she was bored and truthfully he was too. Kensi nodded as Deeks grabbed her hand to direct her out.

"That was a really tedious party" Kensi said releaved when they made it outside.

"I'm sorry, I thought it was going to be better then that" Deeks apologised.

"Its not your fault" Kensi shrugged "Come on I'm starving"

"When aren't you" Deeks whispered to himself smiling.

"What was that?" Kensi arched an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing" Deeks stuttered. He thought he had said it low enough so she wouldn't hear.

"I'm pretty sure you said something" Kensi walked closer to him, smirking.

"Nope no I didn't" He shook his head. She kissed the corner of his mouth and started to walk away again. He ran to catch up to her and entwined their fingers.

* * *

They had gone to get something to eat and were now sitting down on the beach before Deeks had to take Kensi home.

"We should take a picture" Deeks blurted out. They had taken a couple of pictures since they had known each other but not many.

"Ok" Deeks pulled out his phone and brought Kensi close to him.

"Take it already" Kensi said staring at the camera. He snapped a quick picture but before Kensi could move away he connected their lips and he took another one.

It was getting closer to the time he had to take her home so he decided he should have some fun. He put his phone on the sand next to his jacket so it would be safe.

Before she could stop anything from happening he lifted her over his shoulder and ran towards the ocean.

"Deeks don't you dare!" Kensi threatened as she understood where he was heading.

"Deeks!" She shouted as she playfully smacked him but he still kept on running. He plunged them into the cold water and laughed when Kensi gave him a death glare. She lunged for him making him fall back and splash into the water.

Their face paint had washed off, they were soaked and now freezing.

"I'm having your jacket" Kensi declared as she trudged out of the sea, her shoes making a squelching noise. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and puled her close to him trying to warm her up a little.

"You have all my jackets" Deeks laughed.

"Well this adds to the collection." Kensi simply shrugged.

* * *

 **This didn't really work out as I wanted it to but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please give me ideas on what I should include in the story.**


	8. Chapter 8: Christmas ball

**Thanks to a guest for giving me ideas.**

"So what movie are we watching" Deeks asks Kensi as he joins her on the couch with their snacks.

They had decided on a movie day at Rays place since it was pouring down with rain outside and Deeks was living at Rays.

"Titanic" Kensi exclaimed excitedly. Deeks groaned throwing his head back. They at least watch Titanic once a week.

"Can we watch something else" Deeks whined.

"No, you said I could pick" Kensi crossed her arms over her chest, fake pouting as she faced him.

"Fine but then we are watching Jurassic Park" If they were watching her favourite movie they were going to watch his as well.

"Fine" Kensi agreed reluctantly. He smiled at her then leaned over to kiss the pout off her face. He sighed dramatically, reaching an arm around her shoulders then brings some snacks closer for them. Kensi leaned into him and grab a hand full of candy.

* * *

"So what you wearing to the Christmas ball" Deeks asks as he puts a Christmas film on.

Kensi shrugs as she stuffs her mouth with more chips.

"Come on its in a week. Don't you girls already have it planned months before it" Deeks jokes.

"I'm not going to it" Kensi says.

"What!" Deeks says astonished.

"What?"

"You have to go" Deeks says.

"No I don't. I've never been to one before so why start going to one now"

"Well now your going to one" Deeks announces.

"No I'm not" Kensi says turning towards him.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to"

"Please you have to come with me" Deeks begs giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"But I don't like dressing up fancy it's just to much effort" Kensi whines. Deeks laughs because every other girl loves dressing up fancy but not Kensi.

"Come on its Christmas. Come with me just this once it'll be fun." Deeks begs kissing her cheek.

"Fine" Kensi rolls her eyes. They can't be that bad besides she going with Deeks.

* * *

 **1 WEEK LATER**

"Wow" Deeks jaw dropped as Kensi steps out of her house in a red, mid thigh length, silky dress. Her hair is simply curled and put into an elegant but complex bun. She blushes and smiles at him lovingly.

"Wow!" Deeks says again, he struggling to think of any other word.

"Is that all you can say" Kensi jokes as she walks up closer to him.

"You look beautiful" He smiles at her then kisses her on the cheek.

"You don't look so bad your self" Kensi smirked as she patted his chest. He wore a simple black suit with a white shirt and top button un done. One day she was going to get him to wear a tie.

"Picture time" Julia announces breaking them apart. She hurries them to a suitable place to stand for the picture.

"Smile" Julia grins happily as she takes some pictures of her daughter and her boyfriend. She had grown fond of Deeks even if she didn't approve at the start because she thought it wasn't going to last. Deeks wraps his around around Kensi's waist keeping her close then as Julia takes another picture he kisses Kensi cheek.

"Ok we should really get going." Kensi says after a few more photos.

* * *

Surprisingly Kensi had a great time. They played a few games that the school had set up, talked to friends and Kensi mostly enjoyed watching Deeks ride the mechanical reindeer the school had hired, he was going up against his friends who were challenging each other and even the PE teacher joined in.

"You Mister are taking me for a dance" Kensi declared as a slow song came on and all the singles moved off the dance floor as couples made their way on, patting his chest as she dragged him to the dance floor. They weaved through the crowed floor filled with couples and eventually found a spot.

"I don't like to dance." Deeks huffed but happily wrapped his arms around her waist.

"And I don't like coming to these things but I did so your going to have to dance" Kensi argued wrapping her arms around his neck, laying her head on his chest as they swayed to the music.

"Maybe just this once" Deeks reasoned. "You can't say you haven't enjoyed tonight" he said giving her a knowing look.

She didn't reply except nuzzle her head further into his chest so he dipped his head down kissing her shoulder, then neck. She had turned her head and captured his wondering lips in a slow, sweet kiss.

"I did enjoy this" She smiled at him as they pulled back then they continued to sway.

* * *

"Thank you for convincing me to come" Kensi said as he parked his truck outside of her house.

"I'm glad I could convince you" He smiled at her then leaned in for a kiss. It was supposed to be a quick good bye kiss for the night but he could never resist her so it turned out to be a 5 minute make out session until Deeks accidentally beeped the horn. They both burst out laughing then Kensi gave him a quick kiss before it got heated then got out of his truck and walked up the driveway of her house.


End file.
